jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Kobo
promoting Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box (2015) |origin = Japan |genre = J-Pop |agency = Up-Front Promotion |website = |years = 2004–2015 |final = Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami Sudo Maasa Natsuyaki Miyabi Kumai Yurina Sugaya Risako |formermen = Ishimura Maiha (2004-2005) }} Berryz Kobo (Berryz工房) was a pop idol group under Hello! Project. created from members of Hello! Project Kids. They were active from their debut in 2004 until 2015 when they went on an "indefinite hiatus" and all the members (except Tsugunaga Momoko) graduated from Hello! Project. Members *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) (Yellow) - Captain *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) (Pink) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) (Orange) *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) (Blue) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅, sub-captain) (Purple) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) (Green) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) (Red) Former Members *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波, graduated October 2, 2005) Discography Albums #2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ) #2005.11.15 Dai 2 Seichouki (第②成長記) #2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) #2008.09.10 5(FIVE) #2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム) #2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times #2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (愛のアルバム⑧) #2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9kai (Berryz マンション 9 改) Best Albums #2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.1) #2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.2) #2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box Mini Albums #2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ (スッペシャル! ベストミニ ~2.5枚目の彼~) #2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (3夏夏ミニベリーズ) Singles #2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない; I Can't Live Without You) #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (ファイティングポーズはダテじゃない!; A Fighting Pose Isn't Showy!) #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!; Let's Spice Things Up!) #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス ~幸福歓迎!~; Happiness ~Welcome Happiness!) #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛; Love's Spell) #2005.03.30 Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (なんちゅう恋をやってるぅ YOU KNOW?; What a Love I'm In, You Know?) #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella (21時までのシンデレラ; Cinderella Until 9:00 PM) #2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (ギャグ100回分愛してください; Please Love Me As Much As 100 Jokes) #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru (ジリリ キテル; I'm Running Out of Patience) #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよ BOYFRIEND; Let's Laugh, Boyfriend) #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet (胸騒ぎスカーレット; Scarlet Premonition) #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場; Fountain Plaza of My Confession) #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い; Even Though We're Dating, It's Unrequited Love) #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン; Genghis Khan) #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス; Go Go Monkey Dance) #2008.11.05 MADAYADE (There's Still Time) #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて; Hold Me, Hold Me) #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival (青春バスガイド / ライバル; Youth Bus Guide) #2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (私の未来のだんな様 / 流星ボーイ; My Future Husband / Meteor Boy) #2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (雄叫びボーイ WAO! / 友達は友達なんだ!; War Cry Boy WAO! / Friends are Friends!) #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!; Serious Bomber!!) #2010.11.10 Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか!; Why Don't we Become Heroines?) #2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸; Bullet of Love) #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru (あぁ,夜が明ける; Aa, Break of Dawn) #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Be元気<成せば成るっ!>; Be Lively! '') #2012.07.25 cha cha SING #2012.12.19 WANT! #2013.03.13 Asian Celebration (アジアン セレブレイション) #2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (ゴールデンチャイナタウン/さよなら 嘘つきの私; ''Goodbye, My Lying Self) #2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (もっとずっと一緒に居たかった/ROCKエロティック; I Wish I Could Have Stayed With You Longer) #2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1-oku 3-senman Sou Diet Oukoku (大人なのよ！／1億3千万総ダイエット王国; I'm an Adult! / General Diet Kingdom of 130 Million) #2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Fuutsu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (愛はいつも君の中に/普通、アイドル10年やってらんないでしょ!?; Love is Always Inside You / Normally, You Wouldn't be an Idol for 10 Years, Right!?) #2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (ロマンスを語って / 永久の歌; Talk About Romance / An Eternal Song) External Links *Berryz Kobo @ Hello! Project Wiki Category:Idol Groups Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:2004 Debuts Category:J-Pop Category:2004 Group Formations Category:2015 Disbanded Category:Inactive Category:8 Member Group Formations